iRape Continuation : Chapter 4 One Last Time
by PepeLePeu2
Summary: Freddie enters Carly's house unexpected to pay a visit to sam, but ends up doing something far more drastic, Yes I am the real author as stated in the reviews i just lost my old account info and decided to make a new one
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 4, Im nearing the end of this story, im going to try my best to end the story the way the fans want it, im integrating all the suggestions and making the last chapters the best, here we go I guess.

I don't Own any of iCarly, or Anything of nickelodeon, enjoy. _

"_**Sam I'll be right back stay here"**__ Carly opens the door "__**Oh my gosh, Freddie what are you doing here?"**__ "__**Hi Carly I just came by to say hi to Sam and you, is Sam around here?" "Oh no Sam's upstairs, do you want me to go get her?" "No its cool I'll just walk up there myself, its nice to see you Carly" "You too Freddie"**_

_Laying in her bed, Sam unknowingly, rests as her ordeal has left her, more than terrified. Suddenly, footsteps, loud thuds coming up the stairs, Sam wakes up, knowing the sound of the thuds. Closer, Closer, Louder, Louder, Sam Gets out of the bed and hides._

_Freddie, opens the door, it's dark, Freddie started calling out Sam's name with a sort of Evil in his voice.__** "Sam, Where Are you?" **__Sam, trying as hard as she can, to try and not make any noise. Freddie Threw a lamp on the ground, he destroyed a chair, he started getting more and more aggressive. He went over to the window, he stood there silently, just waiting, waiting for any type of noise. The full moon casting a shadow of his figure on the floor, gave him a menacing look to his person._

_Sam tried to leave the room, but in the process of getting up, her arm hit a side table. Frightened she immediately drops down , hoping Freddie didn't see her she goes back to hiding._

_Freddie laughs sinisterly and walks towards Sam, __**"You thought I wouldn't know where you were Sam?, Don't worry Carly won't know, I'll be our little secret." **__Freddie grabs Sam by the hair, he covers her mouth before she can scream. Sam starts acting wild, kicking at anything she can and trying to scream._

_Freddie, who had gotten fed up with her squirming around decided to stop it, he punches Sam in the kidney a few times and passes out from the pain, Freddie let go of Sam too early and she dropped to floor._

_Carly heard the thudding from the couch she ran up and checked to see if things were okay. __**"Sam, Sam are you okay?" **__Carly tried Waking Sam Up but It had no effect. __**"You Shouldn't have come up here Carly" **__ Said Freddie Seeming to come out of nowhere.__"__**Where are you, what'd you do to Sam!" **__ Carly cried with fear and sadness in her voice. __**"**_

"_**I'm Sorry about this Carly"**__ Suddenly Freddie Knocked Carly out with one swift movement. Carly and Sam, Both lay on the ground, almost lifeless, as Freddie ties them both up._


	2. Chapter 5:FinallyPeace

I don't Own any of iCarly, or Anything of nickelodeon, **you may or may not like this, it gets pretty dark but if you do, enjoy**. _

_Previous Chapter: Carly heard the thudding from the couch she ran up and checked to see if things were okay.__**"Sam, Sam are you okay?"**____Carly tried Waking Sam Up but It had no effect.__**"You Shouldn't have come up here Carly"**____Said Freddie Seeming to come out of nowhere."__**Where are you, what'd you do to Sam!"**____Carly cried with fear and sadness in her voice.__**"**_

"_**I'm Sorry about this Carly"**__Suddenly Freddie Knocked Carly out with one swift movement. Carly and Sam, Both lay on the ground, almost lifeless, as Freddie ties them both up._

_Now: It's Early, a chilly October morning, the sound of people chatting, cars passing by, birds, chirping cheerfully, and the muffled screams of Carly and Sam. Freddie sits in a chair across from the two, who are tied up and mouths taped._

_Sam groans and tries moving but finds it difficult. She looks around and sees the light shining into the room and Freddie sitting in the middle of it, blacking out his face._

_Freddie walks over to Sam and Carly and rips the duct tape off their faces. She Winces as the tape come off but Carly doesn't react as shes still unconscious , quickly she calls out to Carly trying to Wake her up._

"_**Carly!, Carly! Get up, come on you got to get up!"**__ Sam shakes her body trying to get Carly to gain consciousness. Freddie walks over and slaps Carly a little to try and get her up._

"_**Don't touch her you son of a bitch!" **__Sam screams at Freddie in a failed attempt to get him away from Carly. Knowing she cant do anything she lays there, helpless, staring straight into the eyes of a madman._

_Carly moans a little, showing signs of consciousness, Sam calls out to Carly in desperation, hoping to get her to full awareness of whats happening. Carly moves and tries to get up but cant._

_Carly Weakly says,__** "Sam, Sam whats going on where are we?" "Carly!, oh thank god are you ok?"**__ Sam cries out in hopes that Carly isn't injured. It's black inside the room except for a ray of light Coming through the window and its shining directly on Carly and Sam._

_Sam Tries to reason with Freddie to let Carly go.__** "Please Freddie, you dont have to do anything more to Carly, She hasn't done anything to you, let her go let me stay"**__ Crying she stares at the blackness that is Freddie's face as he sits upon his chair._

_He doesn't say anything, he just looks down at Sam with no expression, by now Freddie's sanity is gone and now Sam begins to seriously worry and tries to get out of the rope.____Carly finally Speaks directly to Freddie. In a weak voice she says: __**" Freddie, please, you need to stop this, it's gone too far, you can walk away and we'll pretend this never happened, right Sam?" **__With her voice trembling and tears running down her face she says:__** "Y..yeah w..we swear, Please just, just let us go" **_

_Freddie's breathing gets faster and faster, he gets up and pulls a gun from the back of his pants and knocks Carly and Sam out again. He stands there over the bodies breathing heavily deciding what to do next._

_Sam wakes up and finds she can move her arms and legs, its about 2 in the afternoon and as Sam looks around she notices there's a bit more light in the room. She sees Carly unconscious propped in a sitting position against a wall, her hands and legs are still bound and her head is drooped down._

_Sam looks left and right for Freddie, not knowing where he is, she tries to get up and run for the door, but suddenly he grabs her yellow blouse and pulls her close to his face and says:__** "and where do you think your going?" **__ and throws her to the floor._

_She tries to crawl away but Freddie grabs her leg and pulls her back, he tries to rips off her jean shorts, but she keeps trying to get away. She on her back now trying to crawl away from him, Freddie getting fed up, grabs her by the legs and rips her shorts off. Crying, she begs for Freddie to stop, finally after a couple minutes of struggling he gets her panties off and spreads her legs._

_Sam keeps trying to covering her vagina with her hands, but it proves to be no use, Freddie moves them out of the way and quickly inserts his erect member into her and thrusts, each time harder than the last. Sam is punching at Freddie's chest saying: __**"no, no, please stop, stop it please"**_

_Freddie has a smirk on his face as he goes deeper and harder into Sam. He moans in pleasure as he slowly reaches his peak. Sam lay there with no expression and tears streaming down her face, almost as if she had given up. She notices Carly had been watching almost the entire time, __**"Carly…..Don't look, look away, please…"**__ Sam said in a weak, desperate voice._

_Carly turned her head crying, knowing there was nothing she could do to help Sam, she lied down and faced the wall. Freddie ignored them and kept at it, Sam could feel Freddie getting closer to his climax and started crying even more._

_Surprisingly to Sam, she was somewhat enjoying it, every other thrust she would moan a little in slight pleasure, the walls of her vagina began to moisten. Freddie took notice of this and the evil smile on his face grew bigger. Sam kept crying but had more pleasure in her moans, finally Freddie was about to climax, Sam didn't know what to do, she wanted to push away but couldn't, she tried kicking but it was useless._

_She tried to accept the fact she was about to be raped a third time except now he was gonna finish. She lied there staring at the wooden ceiling looking for an answer, but couldn't find one in time. Out of nowhere Freddie had climaxed, he finished, he successfully raped Sam for the third time. Sams eyes grew wider and wider with each passing moment, Freddie pulled out and stood up to pull his pants up. Sam curled into a ball and rolled over onto her side holding her legs close to her face._

_Carly still faced the wall crying worse than ever, a few minutes passed and Freddie sat in the chair, took a deep breath and looked around him. As he exhaled, a rush of realization burst through his body, he had finally realized what he had done he looked at Sam, almost naked, bruised and battered, he looked at Carly, devastated, beaten up and bound to watch. Freddie got up, looked in a mirror, and thought about what he had done. He walked over to the window, the light shining through made his figure black again, finally he picked up his gun from the table put it up to his temple, turned around and took one last look at what he had done, and pulled the trigger._

_Carly and Sam both jumped at the sound, they knew what had happened, and they cried, and cried, harder and harder. Even knowing what he had just done to them, they had just lost a friend, maybe more than a friend, maybe less than one, yet still, he was gone…_


End file.
